


Saeran x MC (Yet To Be Titled)

by OneTrillionHearts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Co-Written, Cult, F/M, Guns, I'll add more as I go, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, RFA, References to Drugs, Rp to Fanfic, Spooning, co-authored, come on it's mint eye what do you expect, geez these tags are morbid, runaways - Freeform, texting (duh), what else hmmm..., yes MC and Saeran end up spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrillionHearts/pseuds/OneTrillionHearts
Summary: A glitch causes the mysterious and unresponsive Unknown's username to change, revealing who he really is to only one person: MC, the brunette pawn with a warm heart and a sleep deprived head.The despondent cultist and his new-found ally decide to run from the consequences of leaving Mint Eye.This turns out to be the best, and worst, thing to happen to either of them.





	1. Username

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lit RP partner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lit+RP+partner).



> HAHAH Hello everybody it's LIZ here with a bit of a Saeran x MC story that I adapted from a roleplay I'm currently in. Please note that this is unfinished and will not be finished for quite a while.
> 
> Brace yourself for a long text convo that was originally from ShamChat.

It’d been a long, long day for MC. She’d been cooped up in Rika’s old apartment for more than a few days now, having only headed out with 707 and V’s permission to do so to get food, along with a few other essentials, and to retrieve items from her actual apartment. Now, getting a taste of freedom from a single day of being out, the replacement planner was developing a strong case of cabin fever.

Nothing much had come up on 707’s end with the mysterious hacker ordeal, and no news could really mean anything, but the cherry-haired hacker had taken it as bad news, which constituted MC being landlocked, even more so than originally expected. Just three more days now until the allocated time for the party rolled around. That was a bit of a hopeful thought to MC, that in only a few days, she’d be able to walk out of the apartment, dressed to the nines, and meet her co-workers in a luxurious and highly social environment. It felt like a good dream that would come after watching paint dry, not to say that this drying paint was necessarily boring… erratic and a bit stressful would be better words. Of course, MC still truly did enjoy this time interacting with the six.

Of course, things stirred up a little when she had opened the personal message widget on the RFA app, just replying to Yoosung in a cheery tone about his new LOLOL high score. Of course, what caught her attention had nothing to do with the Sky U student’s gaming. It had everything to do with when she’d exited and seen the chat at the very bottom of the list. One that hadn’t produced anything past their first two messages.

The name shown on the title of the chat had changed. Where it had originally said ‘Unknown’ was the name…  
…Saeran…Choi?  
Quickly after, her hands a little shaky, MC tapped out a message to send to him. Maybe he’d explain what exactly had been going on this whole time, finally.

MC: Your username…  
MC: it no longer says ‘Unknown”  
MC: Your name… is Saeran?

She stared intently at the screen, awaiting a potential answer. Surely someone as clearly secretive as the hacker would react to their identity being revealed. A strange sense of relief coursed though MC when she saw his answer come quickly.

Saeran Choi: Ugh, damn it! Ignore that, it’s not meant for you!  
MC: Choi? Do you know Seven?  
Saeran Choi: It's not your business. You ought to know that by now.  
MC: Look, Saeran, I'm still so confused about what's going on in the first place.  
MC: Don't I deserve to know some kind of details?  
Saeran Choi: I don't see why you think you deserve anything at all.

Rude. Considering how he’d been ever-so-courteous when he brought her to the apartment originally, this behaviour was just flat out unexpected of him. Who exactly did this guy think he was?

Saeran Choi: You're working with such an awful person it makes me sick.  
MC: What…? Who could you ever even mean??  
MC: no one is "awful" at all!  
Saeran Choi: You don't know what you're talking about at all.  
MC: Enlighten me, Saeran. Or I'll tell the RFA about your name.  
Saeran Choi: Are you kidding me? You think you have any sort of dirt on me? A little nobody like you?  
Saeran Choi: Ha, you won't tell anybody about my name.  
MC: Damn right I will  
MC: What. Is. Going. On?  
Well, if he was going to put on airs about being above her, a little bluffing wouldn’t hurt.  
Saeran Choi: I am searching for all the information I can get my hands on about your stupid little club.  
Saeran Choi: That should be enough for you.  
Looks like it worked. Maybe she should milk this… it’d be useful to the RFA to know who exactly this guy was.  
MC: It's not my club in the first place. It's V's if anything. Stop bullshitting me Saeran. Tell me straight up what's going on.  
Saeran Choi: Someone in the RFA is a snake and I'm getting revenge. You don't even matter. You're just my little tool. now shut up and do your job.  
Okay, that was too far. Excuse you!  
MC: Your little… tool? Excuse me?  
Saeran Choi: You think you just happened to stumble upon Rika's apartment? Can't you see that I'm just using you?  
MC: I know that much  
Saeran Choi: It should be obvious that I can't get in, myself, but you can. I'm using you as my tool.  
MC: You know the passcode. And you seemed awfully close when I went in.  
MC: How could you not get in?  
Saeran Choi: Oh, I can certainly get into the apartment, no big deal, but I needed you to get into the RFA. If I planted you in her apartment, well, I knew that they would have no choice other than to trust you.  
MC: So I'm just your unknowing little slave?? What the hell?!  
Saeran Choi: You didn't realize that until just now? How pathetic. Of course, you're like my slave. It's a joke that you ever thought that you were doing the RFA any good.  
MC: Saeran, you've got really bad ego issues if you think you can talk to me that way. Damn straight I'm helping them.  
Saeran Choi: I can talk to you however I please, thank you very much. Maybe you're helping them for the moment, but all of that information, all of the things that you're doing, they're all going to fall into my hands thanks to you.  
MC: Now what the hell do you mean by that?  
MC: Clear this up for me or I'm showing all six of them the full chat record.  
Saeran Choi: If you do that, you'll regret it, I swear.  
MC: What're you going to do, huh? I know I'm playing with fire but if I get burned, so be it.  
MC: You're bluffing. Aren't you?

She was the bluffing one, more likely. A young woman with a suddenly unusual life and a fixation for baggy sweaters probably stood no chance against whoever was really behind the screen. She knew it wasn’t the boy in the picture he’d sent her when they had first talked, she knew how to reverse search an image, and Noogle had the related image search, so even the screenshot she’d grabbed pointed to the original person being some race car driver named Jiho. The man on the other end of the screen was no Jiho.

MC: Once I show it to them, it can't be unseen. So, start explaining.  
Saeran Choi: If you think that I'm bluffing, you've got another thing coming. You may know my name, but you don't know anything else about me. I could wipe you out in an instant, don't doubt me.  
He was bluffing, right… Right? Maybe he wasn’t, maybe he was that dangerous, maybe she should just-  
Saeran Choi: I  
Saeran Choi: Don't show them  
Saeran Choi: Don't

Saeran took her seriously? Wow. He probably didn’t look that much into who she was, then. The short girl whose Instagram feed consisted of cats and aesthetic moodboards wouldn’t be seen as very threatening, but here she was, practically holding the man who tricked her under her thumb.

MC: I will if you don't explain. Right. Now.  
Saeran Choi: Someone in your group has wronged me and it is my duty to right that wrong.  
MC: Who?  
Saeran Choi: It doesn't matter. All that you need to know is that I'm going to bring you and all of your little friends to Paradise with me.  
Saeran Choi: The bad apple in your bin...he knows what he did.  
MC: …  
MC: …Paradise?  
Saeran Choi: Yes. Don't worry. For you, I will make it as painless as possible, since you're helping me so much.  
MC: … Saeran. Explain what you're talking about.  
Saeran Choi: I don't need to. You'll figure it out soon enough, yes?

Well, if he took her seriously, she’d get right to squeezing out as much as she could from him.

MC: I guess the other six will have a fun time seeing this chat then, hm?  
Saeran Choi: Don't!  
Saeran Choi: Who do you think you are?  
Saeran Choi: Rat!  
MC: I'm some girl who became the replacement for the party coordinator at the RFA is who I think I am.  
MC: If anyone's being a rodent, it's you being a sneaky rat.  
MC: Start explaining, Saeran.  
Saeran Choi: I am NOT a rat.  
Saeran Choi: I am doing what I am supposed to be doing.  
MC: According to WHO?  
Saeran Choi: The Savior, obviously!  
MC: The… Savior? Who is the Savior?  
Saeran Choi: You don't need to know right now. It will become clear to you after your initiation.  
MC: Are you talking about some sort of cult??  
MC: Saeran.  
Saeran Choi: It is not a cult!  
MC: Then what is it?!  
Saeran Choi: It is Paradise! It is the truth! Mint Eye!  
MC: Mint Eye?! Saeran, you'd better start explaining this or I'm giving them the chat record at the slightest hesitation!  
Saeran Choi: Stop! Don't you dare! Don't you dare or everything will be ruined, everything!  
MC: Really? Does anyone else in the RFA know what this whole thing is? Who's the one you're getting revenge on??  
Saeran Choi: It should be obvious! You already typed out one of his aliases!  
MC: Seven or V? I've said both. What happened with either of them??  
Saeran Choi: Don't you recognize the last name? Or is he such a rat that he even refused to give you that part of his name?

This guy had beef with Seven? Well, if he was drugged, part of an agency rivalling 707’s, or… related, which would be the more bewildering alternative, then that was a feasible possibility.

MC: So you're related to and hate Seven.  
MC: Why?  
Saeran Choi: He betrayed me. He's absolutely horrible and no one should trust him.  
MC: How. How did seven betray you?  
Saeran Choi: He left me! He never cared about me, never! He was the one person I trusted and he left!  
MC: Left…?  
MC: Are you brothers? I'm starting to think that you're brothers.  
Saeran Choi: Twin brothers, but he was never a brother to me.  
MC: … why do you say that?  
Saeran Choi: I told you, he left. Isn't that enough?  
MC: He left you, and now you want to kill the RFA for him leaving? Why not entirely sever ties and build a life away from him?  
MC: that's the best revenge a person can have.  
Saeran Choi: I can't. I can't be happy unless he suffers, unless I make his whole world crumble around him. Turns out, his whole life revolves around a stupid little group called the RFA. How easy, right?  
MC: Why would you destroy his life? Why can't you be happy without his sadness?  
MC: The association was already in ruins after Rika's death. Why go further.  
MC: Saeran. Tell me.  
Saeran Choi: Because the Savior told me so. I know that I'm doing what's right.  
Saeran Choi: Don't talk about her like that...

This just got weirder and weirder. Saeran knew Rika?

MC: Rika? I'm only stating a fact. V's said it before and I mean it in a respectful way.  
MC: Wait, you knew her?  
Saeran Choi: Stop it!  
Saeran Choi: Don't talk about him and stop trying to get information out of me!  
MC: Saeran I'm confused! Why would you go to this length to destroy your brother? What is it that you have against V? What's the mystery behind your reactions about Rika's death?!  
MC: I swear to god, Saeran. I'll show the entire chat to all six members if you don't talk. NOW.  
Saeran Choi: You don't know the whole story!  
Saeran Choi: You wouldn't understand!  
Saeran Choi: You're just like HIM  
MC: Then MAKE ME understand!  
MC: And for god's sake stop referring to people with all-caps pronouns instead of their names. That's avoiding giving information.  
Saeran Choi: SAEYOUNG then! You wouldn't know who he was anyway!  
MC: … probably Seven, right?  
Saeran Choi: You're getting smarter. Shocking.  
MC: Make me understand this Saeran.  
MC: I'm gonna just take that as a compliment, by the way.

He was emotional at this point, and maybe MC could finally get an explanation from him.

Saeran Choi: You want me to dive back into the horrors of my own past? Fine.  
Saeran Choi: Our mother always favored my brother because I was weaker. My father never wanted me and my mother hated both of her children. Saeyoung tricked me into thinking that he cared by taking care of me when our mother was harsh. Then one day, he escaped without me. He used me to leave. The Savior rescued me and told me the truth about what happened.  
Saeran Choi: Is that enough for you?  
MC: … your parents were terrible, just saying. And it was backhanded what Seven did. You just need to answer something…  
Well, more like a lot of things. And… hell, that’s a heavy past.  
MC: Who is the Savior?  
Saeran Choi: Why must you know? You will have the answer once you join me in Paradise.  
MC: Please don't tell me that your paradise is blowing both our brains out, because honestly I wanna have kids and stuff one day so… yeah. Not dying yet.  
Saeran Choi: No, idiot. You will be joining me. Joining us.  
MC: Who. Is. The. Savior?  
MC: I wonder how the RFA is gonna feel about seeing this… V will be shocked. Seven is gonna be shocked too. Shocked that the hacker knows them and hates them.  
Saeran Choi: You want to know? Fine.  
Saeran Choi: Rika is the Savior.  
MC: Rika is dead.  
Saeran Choi: Shut up  
MC: How can she be the Savior if she's six feet under?  
MC: Saeran.  
Saeran Choi: You think that she would really let herself die so easily?  
Saeran Choi: You think that she killed herself despite making me a promise?  
Saeran Choi: She is not like Saeyoung, she is honest.  
MC: Promise?  
MC: … Saeran, either you've lost it, or V is a liar, and I don't want to believe the latter.  
Saeran Choi: You're all so stupid! She is so much stronger than all of you, so much smarter! V has never been good for anybody. Never.  
MC: Give me damn proof that she's "better". How is she better? And WHY did V even go so far as to lie?  
Saeran Choi: She's always been saving people! My mere existence is proof of her greatness!  
MC: … let me get this straight…  
MC: You lured me here because you want to kill and/or initiate us into your little club to destroy our little club, all to get revenge on your twin brother, and you worship a dead woman who's apparently not dead. And, it seems, has a god complex going on.  
MC: Is that about right?

In any other situation, she would’ve outright laughed at her own explanation.

Saeran Choi: I suppose, though I truly dislike your diction.  
Saeran Choi: I understand that you must be confused, but you must see things through my eyes. Mint Eye does what is right. You must join.  
MC: How is this the only good path you could POSSIBLY take?  
Saeran Choi: She TOLD me that it was the right path!  
MC: Who's not to say she's WRONG?  
MC: Rika is as human as you and I, you know. Humans can be very wrong.  
Saeran Choi: She's not wrong! If she was wrong, my whole life would be a lie, which isn't true!  
MC: How are you sure that isn't true?  
Saeran Choi: Because I have faith, unlike you! You'll be punished for disagreeing!  
MC: Humans can put their faith in the wrong things, though.  
MC: You could settle the grudge some other way, and not kill or hurt anyone, you know.  
Wow. What suddenly possessed MC to become a therapist at this point?  
Saeran Choi: I could, but it wouldn't be right. It is not some simple grudge. You wouldn't understand.  
MC: Not until you make me understand.  
MC: Make me understand, Saeran.  
MC: How is it not right to settle this without death?  
Saeran Choi: Rika told me. She swore to me. She's the only one who ever understood and cared about me. The only one.  
Saeran Choi: I would never believe you over her.  
MC: Who's to say she's not tricking you like Saeyoung did?  
MC: Humans. Lie.  
Saeran Choi: No one's life could possibly be that tragic. I know that she is telling the truth. She is more than human. Way more.  
MC: If it's not possible to be that tragic, how is it in turn believable at all?  
Saeran Choi: Why would she lie to me, then? Why do you think that she would possibly lie?  
MC: Humans manipulate for their own benefit.  
Saeran Choi: I manipulate people, yes, I know this. But why would she save me just to lie to me about everything?  
MC: You seem to have that same process occurring. Find an innocent pawn, make them follow a plan that seems like something it's not, and reap the benefits.  
MC: Does that not sound familiar  
MC: ?  
Saeran Choi: Don't. That's not the same at all.  
MC: Really? How so?  
MC: She changed your life suddenly and set you on a path. Who's to say she doesn't have her own underlying plans?  
Saeran Choi: Stop it! I don't like this!  
Saeran Choi: I trust her, I have faith!  
MC: That there are too many similarities between your plan and what might be her's? I'll say it again, humans sometimes put their faith in the wrong things.  
Saeran Choi: But I'm not! I trust Rika! I have to trust her. You're just a stupid girl, what do you know? Nothing! You don't know half of the things I've been through!  
MC: I may not know what you've been through, but I am not stupid.  
MC: Why do you have to trust her? Emphasis on why and have.  
Saeran Choi: Because I do. It's what I do. It's what I'm supposed to do, what I've always been supposed to do.  
MC: Let me guess  
MC: Rika told you that as well?  
Saeran Choi: Of course.  
MC: Who's to say she isn't lying.  
MC: Who's to say she is?  
MC: I don't know, but for all I know and all that it's worth, killing won't solve your grudge. It'll make you bitter and even more pained.  
Saeran Choi: No, it's supposed to fix everything...That's what she told me.  
MC: If Saeyoung died, you'd be magically healed of this scar? Is that what she's feeding you?  
Saeran Choi: I know it's true. Getting you all to join me here and killing Saeyoung...That's how all of this is supposed to end. That's what will fix everything.  
MC: You think his death and our assimilation will heal you? Each of us are basically reminders to you of him. Every day after that you'll be reminded that you murdered your brother and tore apart the lives of five others.  
MC: Is that really a way to heal?  
Saeran Choi: I know it is. Just the thought of him knowing that he failed is fantastic to me. I don't understand why you think I'm wrong.  
MC: He won't know anything if he's dead.  
MC: What if, right now, Saeyoung is pained because he left you. What if at this very moment he's regretting ever leaving?  
Saeran Choi: But he's not. Rika told me that he left me on purpose. He left me alone with my mother.  
MC: And what if Rika is wrong? She can't read minds. She can't see hearts.  
MC: No human can.  
MC: Saeran.  
Saeran Choi: Then...how do you know if she is wrong or not? If people can lie, then why don't you believe me? Why don't you believe that Saeyoung is the liar? It's true. I know it. I really know it.  
MC: How  
Saeran Choi: I have to believe her.  
MC: Why do you have to.  
Saeran Choi: Because that's how things are...Why do you make me question these things?  
MC: Because you should think for yourself. I'm glad I'm getting to you finally.  
Saeran Choi: It won't make a difference. Mint Eye holds so much power. It is my entire life now and I cannot leave it behind. Not for anything.  
MC: What do you think would happen to you if you lost Mint Eye? What would you do?  
Saeran Choi: I would have nothing. What would be left for me to do? If every single person I've ever trusted lied, then there would be no point in trying again, would there?  
Saeran Choi: All of my faith is in Rika.  
MC: There's always a point in trying again. Building trust with new people would be the point in trying again. Rebuilding your life would be the point of trying again.  
MC: Would you ever wish that horrid pain you would feel losing Mint Eye on anyone else?  
Saeran Choi: My brother. He's the one who inflicted that pain upon me in the first place, so he must deserve it.  
MC: All Saeyoung did was leave. Who's to say it wasn't for the reason of trying to find a way to help you escape too? Why does he deserve that kind of killing, numbing, madness inducing torture of losing it all if he may not have even intended to hurt you?!  
MC: And even if he did, taking apart other's lives and dreams is far from the way to exact a proper revenge on him.  
Saeran Choi: But he did! Don't you get that she already told me that! I know that he left to hurt me! He was sick and tired of his weak, little brother, so he left me alone. He never cared, he just wanted to save himself. He never came back. He never looked for me.  
Saeran Choi: It's what happened to me, isn't it? So why can't I do it to him? Don't tell me you think he matters more than I do, huh? That his feelings are more important than mine!  
MC: Rika told you that! She may be as much of a manipulator as Saeyoung might be! A hacker has to erase all traces of himself. Who says he wasn't looking for you?  
MC: SAERAN! You're suggesting that killing him is the equivalent of your abandonment? Why SHOULD you do it to him, huh? I've never said a WORD even HINTING at me thinking him more important! Don't you dare lower me to your mother's level!  
Saeran Choi: I should do it to him because without him, I'll never have to think about it anymore! Do you know how awful my dreams can be thanks to him? Do you know what it's like to have your whole family despise you? I would have rather died than dealt with it, before I met Rika! All I want is to be free!  
MC: Saeran. If you kill him, you'll be stuck with both the bad memories from before AND the new horrors of mutilating your brother's life and killing him! I don't know what it feels like, no, but for god's sake, Saeran, doing this won't set you free at all! It may feel like it for a few seconds, but after that, you'll only be left with another million layers of pain and regret.  
Saeran Choi: Then what the hell do you suggest, o expert on my life and choices? What do you think will make me happy? I've been trying for years, but no, you CLEARLY know more about this than I do.  
MC: It's funny how you're talking about me mockingly like you talk about Rika seriously.  
MC: Settle. The. Grudge. Understand if what you know really is real. If so, hit Saeyoung. Do it a few times. It's good venting. But then leave this in its entirety and rebuild your life. I'm going so far right now as to say that I'll even help you with rebuilding it. If what you think happened isn't the case, make amends. Figure out your life from there, and rebuild that bond you might've once had.  
Saeran Choi: I've known Rika since I was a child. Since she saved me from my mother. I only just met you. Hit him. For messing up my whole life. You really think that that will cure me if he really did abandon me? Besides, Rika told me that I'm supposed to do this. If I don't listen, Mint Eye will come back for me.  
MC: So she threatened you. It sounds like she clearly has an ulterior motive.  
MC: You knew your mother since birth, but was she to be trusted? No.  
MC: I don't believe that hitting Saeyoung will cure you of anything. I believe that leaving it behind and rebuilding yourself from there is what will heal you.  
Saeran Choi: So what you're saying is that everyone--EVERYONE--has lied to me except for you? And that I'm just supposed to go on living like that didn't happen? Even if it was true that Rika was lying to me, I wouldn't be able to do that.  
Saeran Choi: And it's not a threat, it's a punishment for doing wrong things. That is logical, is it not?  
MC: A looming punishment for not carrying something out is a threat.  
MC: I'm not claiming I'm your almighty. I'm not claiming I'm the only truth you've ever known.  
MC: But I'm saying that death cannot be the answer.  
Saeran Choi: That doesn't change things. Still, if I leave, I'll be in a lot of trouble. I can't leave Mint Eye. No one leaves Mint Eye.  
Wait, he was considering leaving?  
MC: What do they have that people can't defend against?  
MC: I honestly don't feel threatened by it. A little by you, but not by mint eye.  
Saeran Choi: You should be. I am part of Mint Eye, I know what they can do.  
MC: Really? What're they gonna do if you leave? Hmm?  
Saeran Choi: They use drugs and force. Believe it or not, I wasn't always against Saeyoung. I didn't want to join Mint Eye and I was punished for it. Rika knows what's best, and if you're wrong, she convinces you otherwise.  
MC: So you live in fear and abuse just as you did before her?  
Saeran Choi: It's not abuse! I don't fear anything when I believe in and do what I'm supposed to!  
MC: But what if you didn't want to do something they asked you? If you used to care about Saeyoung, there's a part of you that still does! Does that part of you want to go through with this?  
Saeran Choi: Yes, I do. Yes. Don't question things.  
MC: I feel you're telling that to yourself more than you're telling that to me.  
MC: Do you really, actually want to kill your brother, even though there's a good chance he does care about you and regrets leaving you?  
Saeran Choi: Yes! Stop it! I told you, I don't like this! There's no "good chance!"  
MC: Are you sure  
MC: Do you really want to kill the only blood family you have that possibly didn't despise you?  
Saeran Choi: Yes...  
MC: Do YOU really want to? Or is this Mint Eye talking and not your own heart?  
Saeran Choi: I don't know. Just stop it. I don't know why you think that this is funny, but it's making me sick to my stomach.  
MC: I don't think this is funny, Saeran.  
MC: I think that you don't want Saeyoung to die. You feel hurt.  
Saeran Choi: No I don't. I've always wanted him to die.  
MC: Then why were you so unsure  
Saeran Choi: You're confusing me, that's why! You're tricking me.  
MC: Saeran… I'm not.  
MC: You could come right over here and put a damn gun to my head. The answers will be the same. I'm not tricking you.  
Saeran Choi: You're making me say things that I don't want to say...I can't stop myself and it's making my head pound.  
Saeran Choi: If I keep talking to you, Rika will be angry.  
Saeran Choi: If she gets mad at you, I will hurt you.  
MC: Do you want to hurt me?  
Saeran Choi: I never said that.  
MC: Why would you then?  
Saeran Choi: I told you that there is no defying Rika.  
MC: What if you did are there were things to protect you from her hurting you?  
Saeran Choi: I don't know...  
Saeran Choi: I don't think that there is a way. She's so smart and powerful...  
MC: Yes, but what would she do if there was no way for her to physically reach you? She couldn't hurt you then.  
Saeran Choi: I'm not sure...I guess I've never really thought about living in a world like that.  
MC: A world where Rika couldn't hurt you?  
Saeran Choi: I suppose, yes.  
MC: It's possible.  
MC: Would you want to see what that world is like?  
Saeran Choi: Yes...Yes, I do.  
MC wasn’t exactly sure when it’d become an escape plan, but at this point, she was starting to genuinely care about Saeran. He was honestly just the most misguided person she’d ever met.  
MC: I have a way… we will need help from the RFA… is that alright?  
MC: The party is only in a few days. Two to be exact. If you appear there, we can keep you safe. Rika won't hurt you.  
Saeran Choi: No, no...That's too close to my deadline. She'll be upset. I don't want to see them...  
MC: Then come here. You know where the apartment is. Come here, right now. We can make the plan from there then.  
Saeran Choi: You want me to come see you?  
MC: Yes. I do.  
Saeran Choi: And you won't tell anybody?  
That’s not dangerous or sketchy! At all! But… she had kitchen knives if things got bad, right? Plus she followed this guy’s requests before and look where that got her.  
MC: Not a word about any of this. But… we may need help from the RFA at one point. Jumin has a whole security force. They'd keep you safe.  
MC: That is, if Mint Eye comes after you before the party.  
Saeran Choi: I'm rejecting the idea of help from them for now, but I suppose that seeing you wouldn't change much...  
MC: Okay. Just come and see me. It's okay.  
Saeran Choi: Alright...I'm leaving, then. I'll see you when I get there.  
MC: Alright… I'll see you soon, Saeran.

Just what the hell did she just get herself into? Maybe the answer would come easily once he got there. Saeran may have appeared to be threatening and all, but MC just felt… what’s the word… sympathy?


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran arrives at the apartment, and it seems that MC was a much stranger girl than he originally knew... well, strange in the fact that she might actually care about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to kinda be told through a POV focus with Saeran, since my RP partner wrote an extensive amount more during this stage of the story.

Saeran let out a heavy sigh as he made his way to the apartment building. It wasn’t far from his outpost during the scheme, with only a considerable amount of walking time between here and the apartment. His face was partially covered by the mask that he'd learned to put on whenever he went out. Maybe it was a bit of overkill, but he didn't want anybody to know where he was going or what he was doing with MC. After all, he knew how angry Mint Eye could become with him over something like this. Reluctantly, he lifted a hand and knocked on the door a few times, glancing away so that he wouldn't have to make immediate eye-contact.

What was this girl up to?

Her muffled voice came through the door, “Saeran?”

Saeran’s eyes darted forward at the sound of his name, and had to swallow heavily before responding.

“Yeah, it’s me…” he spoke through the face mask, and turned his head away again, part of him regretting the decision to even bother listening to her. MC had really gotten to him, even if she wasn’t looking him in the eyes and saying the things she said via text.  
When the door opened, the warm smile that MC had on gave him mixed feelings. She looked like she was bringng in a lost puppy, and it made Saeran feel rather welcomed… and concerned. What was she playing at? MC was being open to him in such an unrealistic way, but he wasn’t going to refuse it now. He was already too far gone in this plan. Saeran stepped inside and looked around, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and muttered,

“It’s… been a while since I’ve been here…”

MC piped up softly, catching Saeran slightly off guard, “You’re probably wondering why, after all of that mess in the chat, I’d want you here?”  
Saeran said nothing, just letting her continue,

“Well… I promised you that you could be safe, right? And I guess… getting here and away from Mint Eye was sort of the first step to that.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, possibly in an attempt to comfort.

Saeran was reluctant to speak to MC for the most part. After all, after so many different problems that he'd had with people, it was hard to really want to be social. It was nearly impossible to connect when he found it hard to trust in the first place. He brushed her hand off of him and took a step away

"I'm not completely on your side yet," he said sternly, narrowing his eyes in a manner which he hoped would be frightening. "Don't forget that, MC."

“I… understand that.” Her voice didn’t carry any disdain or aversion, nor disappointment that he wouldn’t just follow what she said. MC just… sounded like she understood.  
A few moments of weighted silence later, Saeran heard the ‘tk-tk-tk’ of keys on a phone keyboard. He watched in complete and utter disbelief as she pulled out her phone right in front of him. In all honesty, he thought that it was completely disrespectful… until he heard his own phone go off.

MC: Are you okay?

He pulled it out and read the message that he had been sent. Why was she texting him when they were right next to each other? It was more natural for him to message, of course, but he honestly hadn't expected her to do something like this. After thinking for a moment, he quickly typed up a response.

Saeran Choi: I'm just fine. Is there a reason you're asking?

MC: You seem pretty tense and offset... You seem calmer talking like this, though!

She sent back, visibly smiling at her screen, and then her eyes flicked up to Saeran, the smile still on her lips.

Saeran Choi: Don't worry. I told you, I'm fine.  
He sent back, glancing back up at her as well. He didn't feel nearly as nervous or tense when he knew that he didn't have to speak aloud.

Saeran Choi: You don't have to think so much about how I'm feeling. I just want to know what exactly you want. You seem so interested in me and I find it odd…

MC sighed a little as she typed back an answer,  
MC: You came out of nowhere to lead me to a different life. Of course, I'd be interested...

She walked back over to the couch and plopped down, leading Saeran to look at her strangely,

MC: Come on, sit down. It's comfier than standing.

Saeran gave a suspicious look as he watched MC to go sit down, wrinkling his nose up a little bit. It was clear that he was reluctant to sit for fear of opening himself up to attack, but he figured after a moment that he was a lot bigger than MC. If she did anything to hurt him, he would be able to save himself. After a long moment of silence, he lowered himself to sit beside her, still just as stiff as he'd been when he was standing,

Saeran Choi: What does this have to do with anything…?

MC: Oh, you're wondering why I'm helping you… or however you'd call it…

MC paused a moment before sending the next message,  
MC: Everyone deserves help in one way or another… it's only right that I try to help you!

She looked directly at him, smiling gently again. Saeran seemed to be suspicious of her still despite how kind she was acting. It was hard for him to just drop his walls, after all; he had only recently met MC.

Saeran Choi: You're way too inspirational for my taste.

He looked back up at her after a moment, looking unamused but truly feeling rather flattered. It wasn't everyday that someone treated him like he was this special.  
Saeran Choi: Everyone always has ulterior motives. I'm sure that you're doing this just to protect yourself and your friends, hm?

MC: Oh, I definitely want to protect the RFA, don't get me wrong, but it's not entirely due to that. I mean, no one knows about you being here right now, so I'm not really doing anything.   
MC: Plus, I'm leaving myself open. You're bigger than me and could probably kill me if you wanted to. Thanks for not doing that, by the way.  
MC: Oh, and thank you for the compliment! I aim to inspire!

Saeran Choi: …Thanking someone for not killing you?  
Saeran Choi: and I hardly even complimented you.

Saeran looked over at her with a slightly confused expression. He pulled his mask up a little bit, some of his hair falling over his eye. It had been such a long time since he had gone out like this and being around someone else like this felt dangerous.  
Saeran Choi: You're so strange. I hardly even know how to react or speak to you, you know...

MC: Just talk and react as you usually would. There's no specific way you have to act around me.  
She smiled at him, and brushed her bangs- which had once again fallen in front of her eyes- out of her field of vision, attempting to make eye contact with him.

MC: You seem stressed.

Saeran Choi: How could I not be…

He messaged back quickly, again dropping his eyes to his lap. It was annoying and embarrassing for her to be able to actually see him, now. At least, from behind the screen, he could pretend to have all of the confidence in the world. Hell, he was still slightly planning on killing the girl sitting next to him. He would do so with no hesitation to get to his brother. He had to find Saeyoung and get him back. He had to. He didn't have a choice. He shook the thoughts away after a moment and pulled his feet up onto the couch, sitting crisscross because it was more comfortable.

Saeran Choi: You know what will happen if anyone finds out that I'm here. Anyone. My brother, Mint Eye, the other RFA members...If I get caught, it will mean a lot of problems.

MC: Not a word. My lips are sealed.   
She looked up at him again, waiting to make eye contact with him, and when he did look up, she silently nodded and made a hand action that resembled her zipping her mouth shut, locking it, and tossing the imaginary key,  
MC: You might not right now, but just saying: you can trust me.

Saeran looked back at her, his gaze seeming to soften a little bit. The goal of not getting attached to MC had always been just using her as a tool. If he didn't think of her as being close to him, then he wouldn't have any way of feeling bad for what he was doing. He was usually able to numb himself, but he was having a bit of trouble this time. How could he continue being cold like this when she was trying so hard to make him comfortable with her? Still, there was a thought in the back of his mind that this could be a trap, so he was ready to pull out of the situation if anything went south, but he forced himself to relax a little bit more. 

Saeran Choi: Okay, whatever...  
He responded, his thumbs lingering over his phone screen for a few moments,  
Saeran Choi: What do you want from me? Why should I stay?

MC: I don't want anything from you. I want to help you.  
She texted, and smiled gently at him, quickly going back to the phone,  
MC: I can't force you to stay, or even give a good reason for you to stay. You just seemed like you needed some consoling... You've got a voice to how you write.

Saeran read the text carefully before letting out a soft sigh. It was honestly rather hard to believe that MC really saw him as a person. If he had a voice to how he wrote, then that meant that she didn't see him as just some far-off monster who was lurking in the darkness and waiting to strike.

MC unintentionally broke the silence, blurting out, "Do you... Do you want anything to drink? I mean, I-I only have stuff for coffee or hot chocolate or... Umm yeah, water and stuff..." She realized she'd spoken, and her eyes went wide, thumbs jabbing at the screen,  
MC: Sorry! I usually ask that to guests by reflex at one point or another...

He got ready to type, but jumped a little when he heard her voice, just not expecting it. He watched her for a few moments before responding.  
Saeran Choi: It's fine, I'm not going to kill you for speaking to me.  
She didn't really think that he was that scary, did she? He supposed that he couldn't blame her if she did,  
Saeran Choi: Water sounds fine for me.  
He really liked sweet stuff, truthfully, but he didn't want to start getting comfortable around her, yet.  
He was still scared, though he'd never admit it aloud.

MC: I didn't think you would. It was probably just unexpected, right?  
She got up from her seat and walked into the apartment's kitchen, opening a cupboard she'd discovered a few days ago wasn't rigged with an alarm, and carefully took out a single glass. A tap running broke the silence, and a matter of seconds later it stopped and she was coming back with the glass. MC set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and went back to where she had been originally sitting.

MC: You look pretty tired. I mean, I know it's this late at night, but you look like you haven't slept in a long time…

Saeran reached forward to take the glass, but realized quickly that he wouldn't be able to drink without pulling his mask down. He let out a long sigh and texted back quickly.  
Saeran Choi: Fitting. I haven't slept in a long time, really. I can't.

After a few moments, he reached up and pulled the mask down, taking a few drinks of water and keeping it down,  
Saeran Choi: Why does it matter to you? I don't see what impact it has on you.  
She really was pushing him to converse, which shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was odd for him. He wasn't used to speaking--or messaging--a lot, especially with people he didn't know very well.

MC: Not everything a person asks of you is because it's impacting them... well, sorta.  
MC: But I'm mainly genuinely concerned for you... or however you'd put it. It matters to me because it's supposed to matter to you.

About five minutes were spent in utter silence, only to be broken by the gentle clickiting of MC's phone keyboard,  
MC: You really are quite the interesting person, to be honest.

Right after that was sent to Saeran, a loud sound byte that indicated a new chatroom opening had sounded off.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Umm... if you really don't trust me, feel free to look over my shoulder while I do this... it probably won't take long."  
Saeran looked down at his phone as he received the messages, reading them one by one as he drank his water without really responding. To be honest, he didn't feel the need to. Watching what MC had to say was interesting enough, he supposed. It really didnt take him long to finish the water and he set the glass to the side, his eyes still turned down for the most part. She cared about him? She was interested in him? She hardly knew him, that had to be impossible. Still, it caused his heart to skip a beat. Just thinking about someone else caring for him made him feel a little warm inside. 

He quickly turned to her and scooted closer when he heard the sound, immediately figuring that it was the RFA. He had to see. In fact, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the phone screen. "Go on, then," he said, his voice quiet, but a little gruffer than it had been before.


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When seeing where his brother is in life after so many years, Saeran can't stand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a comment from guest user 'aysha', I've decided to keep the Saeran POV theme going in this chapter as well. Once again, I owe most of the success in this stage of the story to my RP partner, since they wrote a better POV quality.
> 
> Most of the dialogue editing in this was me cutting up my own MC lines. Looking back, most of the words I used were much too personal and unrealistically therapist-like. Even now, I'm pretty certain this is mega unrealistic. But alas, self indulgence IS a thing, and fanfiction is a part of that.  
> Shout out again to my fabulous RP partner for this amazing POV writing.

She opened up the chat titled, "Cats and Games" and sure enough, Seven, Jumin, and Zen had been listed as the chat members.

The conversation went on for a matter of about two minutes before Zen had spazzed out about Jumin going on about Elizabeth the Third (or 'Elly' as 707 kept calling her) and the original context was lost. MC had begun laughing a little as the chat continued, and responded lightheartedly to them, as if the looming possibility of death was miles away... And of course, if did seem as the potential threat from Saeran was softening a little as the night continued.

After bidding the three men goodnight, chastising Seven for being up so late in the process, MC herself exited the chat,

"See? I didn't say a word to anyone, and they don't suspect a thing!" MC said softly, as if to calm Saeran of any tension or suspicion that he'd have to drive a knife into her and take over.

Saeran watched the screen closely, a sort of fire flooding his minty eyes. He was so angry at his brother, and it didn't dull at all as he continued to watch Seven speak to MC. He frowned and shook his head a little bit, scoffing and leaning back. He wasn't mad at MC in the slightest, knowing that she had done nothing but the right things. It was his brother that really bothered him.   
"Look at him...Pretending to be all innocent, pretending that he's so great...I can't believe him..." he muttered, clenching his hands into his fists in front of him. He swore that he would kill his last family member. He would kill him without remorse. He had to. 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and growled lowly to himself. "God, I just want him to die...I hate him so much..."

"Saeran... Saeran, calm down... you're not even sure if he's as terrible as you've been lead to believe! Saeran... look at me." All but the last phrase was panicked and fast, sure that Saeran's mental state would collapse and break into blind rage. He was clearly upset, and he tried his best to listen to MC, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Maybe he didn't know the truth, but he wanted to believe that he did. He wanted to believe that his reality wasn't made up of lies and that his Savior had told him the truth. He couldn't be wrong, he simply couldn't.

He clenched his teeth and gathered all of the strength left in him to turn and look at MC. Still, rage bubbled in the pit of his stomach, and he was so desperate to explode at her. His fists were both shaking terribly, his eyes holding a deep hatred that hadn't been there before. Saeyoung had friends. Saeyoung got to live a normal life. Saeyoung had the opportunity to be happy. And yet, Saeyoung had abandoned his poor, weaker brother for that. Saeyoung had left him. Left him with no hope for any sort of happiness. How could MC forgive him?!  
"What?" he asked sternly,

MC shakily lifted her hands to his shoulders, gripping gently.  
"Breathe, Saeran... Breathe... You're almost crying... Please, it's okay..."

Saeran blinked a few times, the hold that she had on him grounding him, in a way. He'd grown so angry so quickly and he felt as though he couldn't control it at all. Maybe it had to do with the substances that he was given, but he had no way of knowing. He was hurting deep-down and there was nothing there to dull it except for the hopes that he had been given. The hopes that he would be able to make his brother watch everything crumble before his eyes. Why did he deserve anything at all if he got it all because he'd sacrificed his brother? It wasn't fair.

He continued to stare at her before he moved a hand to his head, almost a little jerky and unnatural. He tugged lightly at his hair and looked down, sucking in deep, heavy breaths and hyperventilating quite a bit.  
"Wh-What do you know? What do you know?! You weren't there! You didn't feel it all, you didn't have to see it or hear it! You think you're so golden-hearted because you have something that I don't? Try living how I did and coming out with hope, happiness and forgiveness! Damn it...Damn it!" He shook his head once more, trying so hard to think clearly, "I'm not the bad guy..."

"Saeran... I-I don't think myself as anything of the sort... but please, calm down... I... I know I don't know anything about what happened, that was true... But I DO know that, you're right about the fact that you're not the bad guy, you really aren't... and… after all that time of thinking he abandoned you, being angry is… expected, even.” she kept trying to use a soothing tone, to get him to breathe, "Saeran... Please, calm down... R-remember what we talked about before...? How... How right now, he could still care, he could be hurting and regretting and covering it up in front of others?"

Saeran hated everything. Hated how confused he was, hated how much rage he had inside of him, hated the way that MC was trying to make it go away, hated that he was hurting so much when Saeyoung seemed happy, he hated it all. Why couldn't everything have gone normally? Why couldn't he have grown up with happy parents and a brother who didn't abandon him and no drugs and no Mint Eye? What had he done that was so wrong that he deserved all of this? He let out somewhat of a whining sound before dropping his face into his hands and shaking his head once more. He wasn't going to cry in front of someone he wasn't comfortable with, yet. He couldn't.

"Why...?" he choked out softly, truly doing his best to listen to MC and taking slower, but still-shaky breaths, his pale face getting a bit red and splotchy. God, he wished that his brother still cared about him, he wished that Saeyoung had thought of him every day, that he'd always planned on coming back. No... he had to hurt his brother. He had to get back at him. Saeyoung had never cared. Not once in his life. Saeran didn't know what to believe.

"Saeran… Saeran just breathe… you're doing well… deep breaths, it's okay… it's gonna be okay…" she had inadvertently pulled the pale man into a full-blown hug, rubbing gently on his back and trying to calm him down. Saeran tensed in her arms, debating shoving her away with wild eyes as he normally would have done. Instead, he stayed in place, feeling sick to his stomach and extremely confused. He didn't understand why all of this had to happen, why he had ended up in this situation. He bit down hard on his tongue to keep himself from crying.  
"You didn't deserve what happened to you, Saeran… no one does… it's gonna be okay in the end… if it's not okay it's not the end.” MC said, and Saeran was shaking a little, trying his hardest not to cry. He couldn’t. This girl was too much of a stranger to cry in front of.

"You don't understand what it's like...to go through every single day of your life unhappily...You don't understand how hard I've tried to make it better..." He shoved his face into his hands even harder than before, his heart still pounding in his chest. "I've gone through so much pain, so much confusion to get where I am, and... you're telling me that it was all for naught? Every single second of my life was built on pain and lies? Nothing has ever gone right! Why can't I just hold onto Mint Eye? Why can't I win, for once? Why can't I have friends or a life? Why can't I prove to Saeyoung how strong I am? I don't get it..."

"Saeran... Saeran, look, I know you think nothing's gone right... but... understanding what the truth most likely may be is a good thing. That's something that went right..." MC held Saeran a little tighter, "it's... it's okay to cry, you know... you've been through more than I could even fathom..." she kept trying to use a calming tone, though it shook a little with either emotion or nerves, neither could tell, "You know... you can have a life. You really can... and friends... and there are so many ways that you can show him you're strong... no one has to die..."

Saeran nodded his head gently, though he still seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing properly. He didn't believe that he deserved this sort of treatment from MC in the slightest, even though it was the kindest that he believed anyone had ever been to him. Why was she being so nice? Why was she trying so hard to help him despite all of the bad things that he had done to her? If he was in her position, he knew that he wouldn't be so forgiving. 

"I am not going to cry," he said, his voice suddenly stern despite his weakened physical state. If he wasn't strong, then he would still pretend that he was, he'd decided. A few of his breaths came out in little chokes, but he forced himself to remain quiet and not actually cry. "You think that I can be happy after all that's happened? You really think that there's hope for someone like me? I don't think that...that I can change...not now, after what has happened..."

"I think there is hope... there's always hope... you could always change... and... you know... it's not weak to cry."  
Saeran swallowed heavily and slowly made himself look up. He looked upset, still, but he was at least starting to manage his breathing a little bit better than before. He was trying hard and that was very clear. He wanted to live a good life, he really did, he just didn't know how, especially not with all of the substances in his system. It was hard to think right in a state like this. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked again. What compelled her to try saving a bad person like him? Why was she giving him such gentle touches and saying such kind things? What did she get out of it? "I don't understand what you could possibly want from me...and yet you're still acting like this, I... No one has ever treated me this way before..."

MC placed her hands on his shoulders once again, and sighed, "Saeran… this honestly isn't for my own benefit. Now, it's because you're hurting, and no one should ever feel this broken apart.”

Saeran stared back at MC with a soft gaze. Not many people got to see this side of him. In fact, he really believed that his mother, his brother, Rika, and V were the only people who'd ever seen him in a vulnerable state like this. Of course, those times had never been for good reasons. Slowly, he nodded his head up and down at her, his gaze focused steadily on her face. He swore that he could hear his own heartbeat just sitting there and it frightened him. MC was having such a large effect on him, somehow,

"Please...don't hurt me...I'm trusting you with everything..." Even his jaw shook slightly as he spoke in such a soft voice. It was as though he expected Rika or other members of Mint Eye to pop up out of nowhere and steal him back. "Please..." the servile tone that was matched with his words implied past betrayal of this plea.

"I promise, I never will…" she embraced him gently again, "it's gonna be okay…" she rubbed his back, "you'll be okay…"

Saeran squeezed his eyes shut once more and carefully wrapped his arms around MC, holding onto her tightly. This felt wrong, in all honesty. After never getting affection like this from anyone besides his brother when he was very wrong and being punished for ever wanting things like hugs, he really believed that he was going to be in trouble somehow. It was because of this that he couldn't seem to stop shaking. 

"Thank you..." he whispered, his words hardly audible at all. He wanted to be heard, but the quietness did make him feel safer. After a few moments, he carefully pulled away and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. "Sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize, Saeran..." MC's arms were still slightly open, showing him that it was okay to keep hugging her, since the pulling away seemed deliberate and unnatural. MC yawned a little, getting drowsy from the experience and the fact that it was well past midnight, "I'm not sure about you, but... I think we both need some sleep. I mean, it's almost one in the morning, and who knows how long it's been since either of us have had a full night's sleep?"

Saeran was tired, though he would never admit it aloud. He didn't sleep a lot, his sickness and nightmares keeping him up late at night. Besides, he worked a lot, so it was hard for him to find time. He pulled his feet up onto the couch a little bit more and let out a long breath. He would stay there for the night and just pray that he didn't get caught outside of the house by Rika.

"Right...You can go sleep, I'll stay out here," he replied, leaning against the back of the couch and relaxing completely,

"Really? You need to sleep sometime, y'know..." she pulled the blanket on the other armrest over to where she sat, "and I usually sleep on the couch, since it's only right not to go into someone else's bedroom, so I guess we're both gonna be out here! … If you don't mind, that is..."

She unfolded the large blanket, attempting to cover Saeran's lap as well. MC had bought the blanket a few days after arriving at the apartment, the fuzzy sweaters she wore weren't very functional built-in blankets.

She had shifted a little closer, only barely leaning against Saeran's shoulder, "I hope that when you get some sleep, you have good dreams." MC said as her eyes drooped shut.

Saeran was rather surprised when MC got closer to him and pulled the blanket over his lap. He bit down onto his lower lip lightly before glancing away from her. She was really way too respectful, in his opinion. He'd expected MC to make herself at home in Rika's old apartment, not to act this nicely about it. Carefully, he pulled a little case out of his pocket and took out his contacts. So long as MC didn't look at him and he didn't have to do anything that required his sight, he shouldn't need to keep them in. 

He leaned back on the couch the smallest bit and glanced down at her blurry form for a moment. She looked extremely peaceful and, in a way, that made him feel happy inside. "You, too..." he whispered, unsure if that was the correct response or not. He closed his eyes and did his best to drift off to sleep. It took a while but, surprisingly enough, he was able to catch a few hours of sleep with MC by his side.


End file.
